Dangerous Liaisons
by Xsaku-uchihaX
Summary: In which Eren and Levi use everything in their power to make each other come…even if the place may not be the most conventional.-Ereri-One-shot


**Another smutty fic**

* * *

Biting the back of the sleeves on his sweater, Eren fought back a moan. He could only imagine how perverted he look right now. Face flushed, ears burning, eyes glazed, and sweating like pig.

"Don't silence yourself." He heard Levi whisper into his ear. "Moan for me."

Shaking his head fervently, Eren continued to clamp down on his sleeve. How could he moan? They're were in movie theatre for Christ sakes.

"Then I guess I just have to force one out of you."

Eren drew in a sharp breath, as he watched Levi slowly lower his mouth to his dick. His mouth dried as he watched as Levi's tongue swivel around the head of his penis.

"Mnnn." Eren gave a small whine, before quickly clamping a hand on his mouth again. _Oh god no one heard that right?_

Doing a quick scan, he gave an internal sigh of relief when he saw that the rest of the patrons in the theatre were still engrossed in the movie.

How did things even end up this way? Mentally recounting the series of events that lead up to this exact moment, Eren could only blame one person: himself.

It was exactly a month ago, when this whole shit storm happened. Out of all the foolish things Eren has done in his life, the most foolish was probably falling in love with his boss.

His short, evil, sadistic boss.

Things where going great. They kept their work life and personal life separate...Or rather they had kept it separate.

Everything changed the day when Eren - being a fucking genius - decided to give Levi a quickie hand job during one of the company meetings.

He blamed his damn libido.

But ever since the day he made Levi groan out in pure pleasure in a room of high rollers, Levi made it his personal duty to make sure to embarrass Eren in the same way. And being Eren, he would always retaliate.

And thus began this cycle...this twisted, twisted game between them.

"!" Eren fought back another groan. Looking down he watched as Levi nibble down on the sensitive part of his shaft.

"Le-Levi...n-not there." His voice came out as a harsh whisper, as he tried to push him off.

"No" The sound of Levi's voice, send tiny tremors up his dick.

"Le-" His voice trailed off, as he felt Levi apply a bit more pressure behind his nibbles.

"Nnnh…..Haaa." Eren groaned into his hands. His green eyes widened in horror as he saw the guy sitting in front of them turned around.

"You okay, man?"

Dropping his hands from his mouth, he hastily pushed down on Levi's head in an attempt to try and hide him from view. He felt Levi's teeth scrape along his dick.

"Aaa…" Eren sucked in a breath. "I'm fine...just stubbed my finger." He knew how strained his voice must have sounded. Hopefully the guy would just brush it off as his being in pain.

"Oh…" Eren offered the man an awkward smile, as he turned back around.

Once he made sure the man was snacking on popcorn again, Eren bend down and harshly whisper to Levi. "See... We fucking almost got caught!"

"So?" Levi shrugged as he momentarily lifted his head up from Eren's dick. "You didn't seem to have a problem with publicity, when you fucking jerked me off during a business meeting."

"I- that I now see was a mistake" Eren sputtered. "How long do you plan on continuing this sexual back and forth thing we're doing?"

Smirking, Levi cupped Eren's balls with one hand and began kneading. A mischievous glint crossed his eyes. "Until I say otherwise." And with that, he engulfed the head of Eren's dick with his mouth. His tongue swirling around the top, occasionally giving swift, hard licks on the slit.

"Haaaa…"

Eren stuffed the back of his hand to his mouth as he tried to level his breathing. The warmth of Levi's mouth around his dick was incredible.

Hearing how he was having difficulty breathing, Levi smirked. Increasing his kneading speed on his balls, he took in more of Eren's dick. Bobbing his head up and down in a rhythmic fashion, he could taste the salty pre cum.

"Mnnnhh" Eren bit his bottom lip as he desperately tried to silence his moan. "Haaa…"

_'Fuck'_ he mentally cussed. His mind was going blank. He was losing it.

Picking up his speed, and using more force, Levi was internally gloating. He was going to make this brat scream.

"Aaa..Nnnh..Levi…."

Grabbing a fist full of Levi's hair, Eren thrusted his pelvis up to match Levi's speed.

"Aaaa…This feels so good….I'm…."

Giving one last hard suck, he felt Eren empty his load into his mouth.

"LEVIIII!"

Releasing Eren's now flaccid dick, Levi wiped his mouth. His job was done here.

.

.

Still panting, Eren slowly got down from the high of his orgasm. That was one of the best blow jobs he's gotten from Levi.

"Le-"

"Really man." Eren turned to see the guy from earlier turn back around. "In public?"

"What-?"

Looking around Eren's eyes widened, his face flushed and he sank down in his seat.

The whole fucking theatre was staring at him

"10-9, in my favor" He heard Levi whisper.

Fuck his life, and fuck Levi.

He was going to get his revenge

* * *

A few days after that horrid movie theatre incidence, Eren still found it hard to walk by that block without cringing.

The way those people stared at him, like he was some disgusting creature that crawled out from Satan's ass.

Shaking his head, he tried to get their faces out from his mind. He made his decision, he was going to get payback.

Re-adjusting the file under his arm, he straighten out his shirt and gave two sharp knocks against Levi's office door.

A muffled 'come in' was heard. Drawing in a deep breath, Eren smirked. Today was the day. The day that Eren Jaeger was going to make Levi cum in the presence of his workers...again.

Pushing open the heavy oak door, Eren stepped inside the spacious room. "Here's the files you wanted." He said in the most professional tone as possible. Keeping his face as stoic as possible, he placed the manila folder in front of his boss. Purposely letting his fingers brush against Levi's.

"Do you need anything else?" This time, he was slowly trailing his hand up Levi's arm. He could feel the muscles underneath his shirt tighten.

"What do you think you're doing?" Levi gritted as he pulled his arm away.

Blinking innocently, Eren walked around the desk and placed a hand on top of Levi's thigh. "Nothing." He slowly traced his hand up towards his crotch area and started rubbing.

Keeping his face impassive, Levi stared at the younger male. "It's not going to work."

_Watch me._

"What's not going to work?" Eren asked again, maintaining his innocent look. Still kneading him crotch, he grabbed Levi's tie with his other hand and pulled his face close. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, before slowly trailing down to his neck. Sucking briefly on his pulse.

He felt Levi's breathing slightly stutter, and the bulge in his pants get bigger. Not easing up, he stroked the growing bulge even harder.

"Aaa…"

Smirking, Eren slowly knelt down between Levi's legs. Bringing his face towards his crotch, and gave a long, tantalizing lick. The rough material of the pants grazed against his tongue. Levi's groans got louder.

Feeling more empowered. Eren gripped both of Levi's thighs and buried his face on his crotch, alternating between sucking and licking the bulge, not caring if the cloth-y material of the pants was causing him slight discomfort.

"Do you like this Levi?" Eren muttered, his voice slightly muffled.

Groaning in response, Levi closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair.

Pulling away, Eren stared at the large slobber mark on Levi's pants. Bring his hands to the waist line of his pants, he began unbuttoning it.

Now, he has seen Levi's dick numerous times, and every time he was impressed by it's size. For such a small man, the size of his dick hardly seemed proportionate. Tugging opened the opening of his black boxer, Eren watched as the organ popped right out. He could see the tiny veins along the side of the shaft begging to be sucked.

"Suck it." He heard Levi command, as his head was pushed down.

He felt his lips kiss the head of the penis, before he pulled back. "What's the magic word?"

"Suck it, you shitty brat."

Making a 'tsk' sound, Eren shook his head. "Try again."

"Mouth fuck me, you shitty brat." Levi ordered again, but not before adding as an afterthought. "Please."

"That's more like it." Eren smiled, before running his tongue from the base of the penis to the tip, as if he was licking a popsicle. Repeating this action, he heard Levi give another groan.

He was in complete control.

"You like that don't-" Eren was cut off by a loud knock on the door.

Levi's eyes snapped open and a look of fear crossed before them. "Shit." He watched the handle slowly turn. There was no time for him to pull his pants up and Eren seemed to have taken this opportunity to crawl under his desk. Being a smart man, he had a vague idea of what Eren was planning, so he pulled his chair towards the desk and crossed his legs- or at least tried to, with a boner. He wasn't going to give that brat the satisfaction.

Huddled under the table, Eren stared at the awkward position Levi's legs were in. If he thinks that's going to stop him, then he is severely mistaken. Shifting into a more comfortable kneeling position, he ran his hand up Levi's thighs, gently coaxing him to open his legs.

He was met with a swift kick to the stomach.

Gasping in pain, he fell backwards. _What the fuck_

Not giving up, he grabbed Levi's ankle to prevent any future attacks, and with his other hand he pried open his legs.

Smirking at his success, he poked at the bulging veins around Levi's dick. He felt it twitch under his touch.

Another kick was delivered. Wincing at the newly found pain on the side of his leg, Eren glared Levi...or rather his dick.

Seriously, this man was evil.

Rubbing his leg a few more times to ease the pain, Eren brought his index finger to his mouth and sucked, coating it with saliva. Inching forward to Levi's dick, Eren placed his wetted finger on top of the small slit of the head of the penis, and rubbed in a small circular fashion. While his other hand caressed Levi's inner thigh.

"What do you want Jean?" He heard Levi grit out harshly.

"I came to ask you about the upcoming business retreat...are you okay? You seem a bit flushed."

"I'm…"Levi held back a groan. "Fine."

Withdrawing his finger, Eren replaced it with his tongue. Licking is small circles around the head, he slowly lowered face down the shaft, making sure to trace each of the bulging veins with his tongue. Once he felt Levi's dick hit the back of his throat, he gave a low groan.

"Did you hear that?"

Eren felt a slap to the back of his head, and momentarily choked on Levi's dick.

"No, you must be hearing things."

Angrily rubbing the back of his head, Eren slow drew back up. Purposely letting his teeth, gently graze along shaft. Once he reached the tip again he gave a quick lick to the slit. Sliding both hands to Levi's dick, he slightly tightened his grip and started pumping. He felt Levi's body flinch.

"Levi-san are you okay? You look kinda sick."

"I'm...fine."

'Is he seriously still fighting back?' Eren thought, as he picked up his speed. Taking one hand off the dick, he slide it underneath Levi's ass, and started poking at his anus through the pants.

"Nnnh…" He heard Levi groan. Giving himself a mental five, he increased pressure in his fingering.

"Levi-san, are you alright?" Jean's voice sounded concerned. "You sounded like you were in pain."

"Your face is causing me pain."

"Eh?"

Eren gave a silent laugh. Even in these situations, Levi still finds a way to be rude to others.

Pulling himself up, he engulfed the top half of the penis. Alternating between sucking, and jerking he felt the man underneath him further tense up. Maintaining his pace on his dick, Eren picked up his speed on fingering Levi's ass.

Tasting the pre cum, he smirked against the penis. This match was his. Fingering and sucking even harder now, he felt Levi's dick spasm before the salty cum exploded in his mouth.

"NnnnH….Aaaaaa...FUCK!"

"Levi-san...You…."

"GET OUT." Levi glared at the taller blond man. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Once he heard the door slam shut, Eren poked his head out from under the desk. A thin trail of cum still on the corner of his mouth, he smiled smugly at Levi's flushed face.

"10-10, we're even now."

Another slap was delivered to the back of his head

* * *

**Wow…I am getting addicted to writing these smutty ereri fics...**


End file.
